Takeshi Kitamura
Takeshi Kitamura (北村 武) is a Capcom employee who has served as a sound designer since the CPS2 era. He is usually credited by his alias, Moe.T (and Momora for his work on the Monster Hunter series). Production History *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Sound Design (as Moe・T) *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (1995) -- Sound Design (as Moe.T) *''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow Over Mystara'' (1996) -- Sound Design (as Moe.T), Sound Effect (as Moe.T) *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (1996) -- Sound Effect (as Moe.T) *''Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiirochou no Kiseki'' (1996/1997) -- Staff (as Moe・T) *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1996/1997/1998) -- Sound & Voice Design (as Moe.T) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Sound Design (Consumer Staff) (as Moe・T) *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1997) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff) (as Moe.T,) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Sound Effect & Voice Edit (as Moe・T (Cipher)), Special Thanks (as Moe・K (Momora)) *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1997/1998/1999) -- Sound Assistant (as Moe・T (Cipher)) *''Vampire Savior 2'' (1997) -- Sound Effect & Voice Edit (as Moe・T (Cipher)) *''Vampire Hunter 2'' (1997) -- Sound Effect & Voice Edit (as Moe・T (Cipher)) *''Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein'' (1998/1999) -- Sound Effect (as Moe.T (T.Kitamura)) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1998) -- Sound Effect & Voice Edit (Arcade Staff) (as Moe・T (Cipher)), Special Thanks (as Moe・K (Momora)), Sound Adviser (Consumer Staff) (as Takashi Kitamura (Moe・T)) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Sound Design (as Moe.T) *''Tech Romancer'' (1998/2000) -- Sound Design (as Moe.T -T.Kitamura-') *JoJo's Venture'' (1998) -- Sound Design (as '''Moe・T (Migya)) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998/1999) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff) (as Moe.T) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Sound Design (as Moe.T) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Arcade Version) (1999) -- Sound Design (as Moe・T) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (PSX Version) (1999) -- Sound Designer (as Moe.T) *''Vampire Chronicle'' (2000) -- Sound (as (Moe・T) Takeshi Kitamura) *''Heavy Metal: Geomatrix'' (2001) -- Sound Effects (as (Moe・T) Takashi Kitamura) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Sound Design (as Moe.T) *''Auto Modellista'' (2002/2003/2004) -- Sound Effect *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Sound Design (Consumer Staff) (as Moe・T) *''Monster Hunter'' (2004) -- Sound Director & Designer (as Momora) *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' (2005) -- Sound Remaster (as Takashi) *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' (2005) -- Sound Director & Designer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Staff) (as Momora) *''Monster Hunter 2 (2006) -- Sound Designer (as '''Momora') *''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition'' (2006/2007/2008) -- Sound Effect Designer *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (2007) -- Movie Sound Designer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) (as '''Momora'), Sound Designer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter 2 Staff) (as Momora) *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (2008) -- Sound Designer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Staff) (as Momora), Movie Sound Designer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) (as Momora) *''Monster Hunter 3 (2009) -- Sound Designer (as '''Momora') *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (2011) -- Sound Design (as '''Momora') *''Dragon's Dogma'' (2012) -- Supervising Sound Designer (In-Game) (Sound Design) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD Ver.'' (2012) -- Sound Design (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Staff) (as Moe.T) *''Resident Evil 6'' (2012) -- Sound Designer (Sound) *''Monster Hunter: World'' (2018) -- Sound Designer *''Mega Man 11'' (2018) -- Foley Category:Sound Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people